Sérum de vérité
by Enileme-R
Summary: "- Lily sors avec moi ! / - Dans tes rêves !" Tellement classique. Mais comment James réussit il à convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui ?


\- Non mais j'y crois pas !

Mary McDonald releva la tête de son parchemin de métamorphose, et jeta un regard interrogatif à sa meilleure amie. Lily Evans semblait folle de rage et s'assit face à elle en posant brutalement ses affaires sur la table.

\- Il a recommencé !

Un brin amusée, la première sorcière ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment que son amie lui raconte tout en relevant ses cheveux blond dans un chignon rapide.

\- Il ne peut pas changer de refrain ? De registre ? Ou mieux : de cible !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fera pas Lily.

Cette dernière poussa un grognement de rage et cogna sa tête contre la table.

\- Il va me rendre folle, grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, je pense que Potter a de vraies raisons pour s'acharner ainsi contre toi.

La blonde connaissait ledit Potter depuis sa tendre enfance. Leurs familles, toutes deux de Sang-pur, étaient très proches de par leurs valeurs différentes des autres familles aristocratiques sorcières. Ils avaient donc grandi ensemble, mais à leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils s'étaient légèrement éloignés. Malgré qu'ils soient dans la même maison, à Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas sympathisé avec les mêmes personnes. Mary s'était immédiatement entendue avec Lily Evans, une née-moldue à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, élève studieuse qui pouvait se montrer aussi douce que coriace, tandis que James s'était lié d'amitié avec l'aîné rebelle de la maison Black, Sirius, puis de Remus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrew. Bien sûr ils passaient encore du temps ensemble de temps en temps, et surtout durant les vacances scolaires, mais l'animosité de Lily envers James était un frein relativement important à leur amitié au sein de l'école de sorcellerie.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le sorcier passait son temps à taquiner ouvertement la rouquine, et lui demandait régulièrement de sortir avec lui. Il avait récolté de nombreuses fois le verre d'eau (ou de jus de citrouille le matin) de la jeune fille, mais ne se démontait jamais. Si bien qu'une fois, Mary l'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour lui demander les raisons de son comportement. Et la sorcière avait été plus que surprise : James Potter était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de Lily Evans.

\- De vraies raisons ? Tu veux parler de sa débilité profonde ? railla la rouquine, provoquant une moue mi-amusée, mi-agacée chez son amie.

Mary adorait autant ses deux amis, et les réactions de Lily étaient toujours drôles. Mais lorsqu'elle insultait James, le blonde n'appréciait pas toujours.

\- Tu t'en sors avec ton devoir de métamorphose ?

\- J'ai quasiment fini oui. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Lily secoua la tête et sortit à son tour ses affaires de cours. Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert son manuel que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant éclater des rires bruyants. Immédiatement, la rouquine se crispa et son visage commença à virer au rouge.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Il peut pas me laisser travailler tranquillement ?

Mary haussa un sourcil, amusée.

\- Tu sais, c'est aussi bien ta salle commune que la sienne.

Lily grogna et rangea brusquement ses affaires pour aller dans un lieu calme où elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais : la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition Lily-jolie ? s'écria James d'un air à la fois arrogant et amusé qui irritait particulièrement la jeune fille.

\- Oh la ferme ! Tu peux pas me laisser souffler cinq minutes ?

\- Tu sais, je pourrais même te faire soupirer bien plus que cinq minutes, si tu me le demandais...

Le Gryffondor avait un air mutin et lui fit un clin d'oeil derrière ses lunettes rondes, pendant que Sirius et Peter éclataient de rire à côté de lui, et que Remus et Mary affichaient un sourire amusé. Lily rougit alors furieusement et sortit d'un pas rageur de la salle commune, ses affaires en vrac sous son bras.

Comment avait-il pu l'humilier ainsi, encore ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle s'était bien demandé une fois si c'était à cause de son sang, mais il avait plusieurs fois pris sa défense lorsque des Serpentards l'avaient insultée, donc cette possibilité était fausse. La trouvait-il trop sérieuse ? Sûrement, mais comme tous les autres Gryffondor, elle savait aussi s'amuser et participait à toutes les fêtes après les matchs de Quidditch. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, durant leurs quatre premières années à Poudlard, ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux. Elle avait même eu le béguin pour lui. C'était vrai, il avait tout pour lui : il était issu d'une famille respectable et aisée, il était drôle -du moins à l'époque, il était mignon, bon joueur de Quidditch, populaire, bon élève... Et quasiment au même moment qu'elle se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour lui, il s'était mis à être exécrable avec elle. Ses blagues étaient devenues de plus en plus vaseuses, de plus en plus lourde. Et il avait commencé à lui demander de sortir avec elle tous les jours. Lily saturait.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours cet infime espoir qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant, le garçon gentil, attentionné et drôle qu'elle avait connu.

oOoOoOo

Assise au premier rang, Lily attendait avec impatience que le professeur Slughorn commence son cours. Les potions l'avaient toujours passionnée, et elle se destinait même à devenir potionniste pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Ses premières années à Poudlard, elle partageait sa passion avec son ami d'enfance, Severus Rogue, mais depuis deux ans, leur amitié était brisée. Elle avait pris sa défence face à Potter qui l'humiliait encore publiquement, mais, piqué vif, le Serpentard l'avait traitée de la pire des manière : de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle n'avait pas pu lui pardonner. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle lui reprochait ses fréquentations douteuses avec des aspirants mangemorts, mais son ami niait toujours et la rassurait en lui disant qu'elle passerait toujours avant tout. Ce jour-là, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, et il avait perdu sa seule véritable amie. Et depuis, au lieu de faire de merveilleuses potions ensemble, les deux sorciers étaient devenus concurrents, cherchant toujours à surpasser l'autre.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua le professeur bedonnant avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage. Aujourd'hui est un cours quelque peu particulier, puisque je vais vous demander de préparer de tête une potion des plus compliquées. Elle peut tomber pour vos ASPIC

Lily sautilla d'impatience sur son siège, sous l'oeil amusé de Mary, assise à côté d'elle.

\- Vous allez devoir réaliser de mémoire le filtre de mort vivante.

Il y eut des murmures dans toute la salle. C'était une potion particulièrement difficile à préparer, très peu avaient réussi l'année passée. A vrai dire, seuls deux personnes avaient réussi : Lily et Rogue.

\- Pour vous motiver à réussir, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation spéciale de pouvoir offrir au plus méritant d'entre vous un échantillon de veritaserum dilué. Vous connaissez tous ses effets je suppose, mais qui peut m'en dire plus ?

Aussitôt, deux mains se levèrent tandis que le professeur agitait une petite fiole devant la classe.

\- Oui Miss Evans ?

Rayonnante, Lily s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Le veritaserum est le plus puissant sérum de vérité. Quelques gouttes seulement suffisent à faire révéler à la personne qui la boit ses plus profonds secrets en étant dans l'incapacité de mentir. La potion est incolore et inodore. Son usage est très réglementé par le Ministère cependant.

\- Exact ! Cinq point pour Gryffondor ! Comme vient de nous le dire Miss Evans, le veritaserum est très réglementé par le Ministère. C'est pourquoi il est dilué dans ce petit flacon. J'ai quelques contact au Ministère, se vanta-t-il, qui m'ont permis d'offrir ceci au plus méritant d'entre vous. Cependant, comme il est dilué, il ne fonctionnera que sur une question, alors je vous recommande de bien la choisir.

Il jeta un regard entendu à ses élèves, puis reposa la fiole dans sa poche et se frotta les mains.

\- Bien, vous pouvez commencer, que le meilleur ou la meilleure gagne !

Aussitôt, Lily s'activa à aller chercher les ingrédients pour son chaudron. Il était hors de question que Severus remporte le sérum de vérité. Elle savait qu'il aspirait à la magie noire depuis longtemps, qui sait ce qu'il avait fait depuis la fin de leur amitié ? Et surtout, ce qu'il comptait faire du veritaserum. Elle passa évidemment près de Potter qui lui fit un sourire en coin avec son petit air arrogant, mais elle fit mine de rien, trop désireuse de faire la meilleure potion.

Durant deux heures, elle s'activa, ses cheveux devenant humides à force d'être penchée au-dessus de son chaudron, et ses joues rougies par la chaleur et la concentration. Finalement, elle se releva, fière d'elle, et leva immédiatement la main.

Le professeur Slughorn eut un sourire ravi et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Monsieur ?

\- J'arrive juste après Mr Rogue, votre camarade a terminé avant vous.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard se pencha au dessus de la potion de Lily, et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Eh bien ! Félicitation Miss Evans, je crois que vous avez gagné votre sérum de vérité !

La jeune fille se retint de sauter sur place, et eut à son tour un sourire rayonnant.

\- Merci professeur.

L'homme lui tendit le petit flacon sous les soupirs du reste de la classe et le regard fier de Mary.

oOoOoOo

\- Que comptes-tu faire de ce veritaserum Lily ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, souffla la rouquine en contemplant le flocon.

Elles étaient à présent dans leur dortoir, chacune allongée dans leur lit. Leurs trois autres camarades n'étaient pas encore montées, et elles aimaient particulièrement aller tôt dans leur lit et discuter jusqu'à ce que les autres filles montent se coucher.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être l'utiliser sur James, suggéra Mary d'un ton nonchalant, cachant sous sa couette son sourire espiègle.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Bah pour lui demander pourquoi il t'embête autant, idiote.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je préfère l'utiliser pour quelque chose de plus... Important.

\- Oh, ton coeur battrait pour une quelconque personne dont je ne connaîtrais pas l'identité ?

Lily rougit furieusement en protestant et se retourna pour cacher le flacon dans une boîte qu'elle avait ensorcelée. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait l'ouvrir, et c'était un excellent moyen de s'assurer que personne ne lui vole son petit trophée.

\- Bonne nuit Mary.

La blonde ricana doucement en voyant son amie fermer prestement les rideaux de son lit puis l'imita.

\- Bonne nuit Lily.

oOoOoOo

\- Qu'est-ce que je déteste cette journée ! Elle a à peine commencé que j'ai déjà envie de mettre des claques à tout le monde.

Mary éclata de rire. La Saint Valentin était autrefois la journée préférée de la rouquine, mais depuis deux ans, elle détestait le quatorze février. Il fallait dire qu'elle recevait pas mal de petites lettres anonymes durant leurs premières années à Poudlard, mais depuis que James la charriait à longueur de journée, plus personne n'osait lui faire de lettre. Et le Gryffondor en était ravi, et lui offrait toujours un bouquet de lys en lui demandant de sortir avec elle.

Les deux amies venaient à peine de s'installer à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner que la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, et que la chevelure désordonnée et les lunettes rondes caractéristiques de Potter apparurent. Le sorcier balaya la table des Gryffondors du regard, et son visage radieux s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, qui lui lançait un regard noir. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle, sortant de son dos un gigantesque bouquet de lys.

La rouquine se leva alors pour tenter de l'éviter, mais le sorcier avait de grandes jambes et l'intercepta rapidement.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Lily-jolie ! Pour te montrer mon amour, ce bouquet de lys aussi beau que toi.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes satanée fleurs ! balança la jeune fille en envoyant balader le bouquet par terre et en s'élançant d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

\- Sors avec moi Lily !

\- Dans tes rêves !

oOoOoOo

Le cours d'histoire de la magie avait toujours été d'un ennui mortel, mais aujourd'hui, Lily le trouvait particulièrement long et pénible. Même le professeur Binns s'y était mis en parlant des traditions sorcières sur la Saint Valentin, et la jeune fille était d'une humeur encore plus mauvaise que le matin.

En soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La neige recouvrait le parc, et personne n'osait s'aventurer dehors par ce froid glacial. Le ciel était couvert, et la sorcière paria intérieurement qu'il allait se mettre à neiger sous peu.

Soudainement, un petit oiseau en papier se posa sur son pupitre, et elle sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de voir l'origine de la note, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à elle. Même Potter semblait dormir sur son bureau.

\- Ouvre-le, allez ! l'encouragea Mary qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Lily s'exécuta, dépliant soigneusement l'origami.

«Je sais bien que je m'y prends toujours mal, mais je suis sincère. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu as toujours un sérum de vérité il me semble ?»

La note était anonyme, mais la jeune fille devina sans aucun doute qui en était l'auteur.

\- Je vais l'étrangler.

\- Oh Lily, regarde, même lui a pensé à te dire d'utiliser la potion !

\- Je parie que c'est toi qui lui a suggéré l'idée.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis aussi bien son amie que la tienne, et jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

\- Pourtant on dirait que tu veux absolument que je lui fasse boire du veritaserum.

\- Non, je soulignais juste le fait qu'il a eu la même idée que moi.

Lily soupira et froissa le papier dans un coin de son bureau, renfrognée. Elle ne savait pas comment utiliser le cadeau du professeur de potion, mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire boire à Potter.

Pourtant, l'idée faisait petit à petit son chemin dans sa tête.

oOoOoOo

\- J'ai oublié mon livre de potions dans la salle commune...

Lily se laissa retomber contre son oreiller en soupirant. Parfois, elle était une vraie tête de linotte.

\- Tu devrais y aller rapidement si tu ne veux pas qu'on te le prenne, lança Mary tout en se glissant sous sa couette bien chaude.

La rouquine grogna, et sortit de son lit. Elle était en pyjama, mais elle enfila rapidement un sweat pour descendre. Ce n'était pas encore très tard, mais la salle commune s'était bien vidée. Il ne restait, malheureusement pour elle, que la bande de Potter et quelques sixièmes années.

Le sorcier à lunette releva immédiatement la tête en entendant quelqu'un descendre, comme s'il avait senti qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Leurs regards s'aimantèrent un instant, Lily se laissant hypnotisée quelques instants par les prunelles brunes de James. Ce dernier l'observait sans rien dire, et surtout sans ce petit air arrogant qu'il traînait partout avec lui. Il semblait serein et étrangement calme et silencieux.

Lily secoua sa tête et finit de dévaler les marches pour se diriger vers le recoin de la salle, là où elle s'installait toujours avec Mary pour travailler. Son livre n'y était plus, et elle fronça les sourcils. Où était-il passé ?

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle sursauta en se retournant. Potter lui montrait son livre de potions qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Ou... oui.

La jeune fille tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais il le dégagea un peu, la faisant suspendre son geste.

\- Lily, je...

James passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en évitant le regard émeraude de la jeune fille. Soudainement, elle le trouva étonnement sincère, comme si toute la façade arrogante s'en était allée, et elle fut touchée par cette vision, même si elle se refusa de le lui montrer, par peur qu'il ne s'en vante plus tard.

\- Je voulais vraiment que tu saches que je...

Il soupira à nouveau, cherchant ses mots.

\- J'en ai marre de toute cette mascarade que je fais pour que tu me remarques.

\- Comme si on pouvait ne pas te remarquer, railla Lily.

\- Evans, s'il te plait. Je suis sincère, à chaque fois que je te dis que tu es belle, à chaque fois que je te demande de sortir avec moi.

\- Tu t'y prends de la pire des manière, et tu te moques de moi à longueur de journée, tu penses vraiment que je vais te tomber dans les bras comme ça ? Ou que n'importe quelle fille le pourrait ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille que je veux.

\- Eh bien je n'en ai rien à faire, maintenant, rends-moi mon livre que je puisse aller me coucher.

\- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure en histoire de la magie, s'il te plaît. Tu verras que je ne me moque pas de toi.

Il abaissa son bras pour lui donner son livre, et elle l'attrapa sèchement.

\- On verra ça.

oOoOoOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement sans que l'idée proposée par Mary et par Potter ne quitte son esprit. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Une nouvelle humiliation ? Si elle le faisait, elle prendrait soin à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux, et qu'il lui promette de ne rien dire. Mais la question qu'elle se posait, c'était comment lui faire boire le sérum de vérité ? Un soir dans la salle commune quand tout le monde est parti se coucher ? Non, trop de risques que quelqu'un descende et les surprenne. En lui demandant de venir avec elle dans une salle désaffectée ? Non, trop ambigu. Finalement, la question ne se posa même pas. Bien qu'il fut doué dans la plupart des matières, la botanique n'était certainement pas son fort, et James fut blessé par une des plantes du Professeur Chourave. La directrice de la maison Poufsouffle avait demandé à la jeune fille de l'emmener à l'infirmerie se faire soigner par Mme Pomfresh, ne faisant confiance à aucun des amis du sorcier.

Ce dernier en avait été ravi, trouvant l'excuse parfaite pour se rapprocher de la rouquine, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, elle l'interrompit brusquement.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vais te faire boire le veritaserum.

James fut si surpris qu'il s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ferme ta bouche Potter, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche.

Le garçon secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, complètement abasourdi que la jeune fille accepte qu'il lui dise enfin la vérité.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a décidé ? Non, ne dis rien en fait, tu risquerais de changer d'avis.

Lily se retint de marmonner quelque chose et reprit sa marche en direction du château.

\- Si tu bois ce foutu sérum, je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler, à qui que ce soit, peu importe ce que tu me diras.

James fronça les sourcils, mais accepta.

\- Et je veux aussi que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi sans arrêt et de me demander de sortir avec toi.

Cette fois-ci il eut une expression effarée.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi !

\- A d'autres. Tu passes ta vie à m'humilier publiquement, au point que plus aucun garçon ne m'approche. Et je trouve ça totalement ignoble de ta part.

Si la jeune fille ne regardait pas droit devant elle, elle aurait pu voir le visage de Potter passer par toutes les expressions possibles. La colère, parce qu'il ne l'humiliait pas, la jalousie de voir qu'elle désirait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, la satisfaction de voir que personne ne l'approchait plus grâce -ou à cause- de lui.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais je veux aussi quelque chose.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Lily s'était retournée pour lui faire face, à la fois surprise et furieuse. C'était lui qui la harcelait tout le temps, il n'avait rien à réclamer.

\- Je veux que tu m'accordes une chance si ce que je dirai te plaît.

\- Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?

\- Je te laisserai tranquille.

La Gryffondor réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Ce soir, juste après le dîner, dans les toilettes de Mimi.

\- Tu veux que Mimi soit témoin ?

\- Non, je la ferai partir. Je veux un endroit où personne ne va.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa planté devant l'infirmerie, et retourna en cours.

oOoOoOo

Lily n'avait pas parlé de son projet à Mary, se disant qu'elle lui raconterait tout en rentrant. Terminant son dessert, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter qui le capta immédiatement, et elle se leva.

\- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant de retourner à la tour, on se retrouve directement là-bas ? Je pense que j'en aurai pour un petit moment.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu peux rendre le livre de potions que j'ai emprunté la semaine dernière au passage s'il te plaît ?

Quelque peu déstabilisée, la rouquine accepta et prit le livre que lui tendait son amie, se disant qu'elle en aurait pour encore plus longtemps, la bibliothèque et les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde n'étant pas à côté.

Puis elle sortit de la salle d'un pas décidé. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on voit que Potter allait la suivre, ni qu'on remarque l'angoisse sur son visage. Plus le moment approchait, plus elle redoutait ce que le Gryffondor allait lui dire. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait et continuait de lui faire vivre, James restait son premier crush et elle devait bien s'avouer que la puberté lui avait fait du bien. Ses cheveux était constamment en bataille, lui donnant ce petit air négligeant alors qu'il avait une posture plutôt élégante. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient toujours de malice, mais elle avait déjà vu son regard s'assombrir par la concentration, le rendant davantage séduisant. Et sa carrure s'était aussi plutôt bien développée avec sa pratique du Quidditch, où il excellait. Malgré l'uniforme, on pouvait aisément deviner ses épaules larges et ses pectoraux sous sa chemise blanche.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se faire de film. Potter allait simplement encore une fois se moquer d'elle, et elle serait enfin débarrassée de lui.

Elle était tout de fois heureuse d'avoir en main un échantillon de sérum de vérité, même dilué. Elle n'aurait droit qu'à une seule question, et il fallait qu'elle choisisse correctement ses mots. Quelle question lui poser ? Que penses-tu de moi ? Non, il allait lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille qui passait sa vie coincée dans ses bouquins et sans humour. Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ? Non plus, il répondrait sans doute la même chose.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'elle était déjà arrivée dans les toilettes des filles. Mimi lui fit son habituel discours en geignant, mais elle la chassa et le fantôme disparut dans la cuvette des toilettes du fond en sanglotant bruyamment.

Lily s'approcha des lavabos. Merlin,elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ses joues étaient rougies par sa démarche rapide, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Elle tenta vainement de les recoiffer, mais elle fut interrompu dans son geste.

\- Tu es très belle aussi avec les cheveux emmêlés.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Potter se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé contre l'encadrement.

\- Entre, lui intima-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Et ferme derrière toi.

Le sorcier s'exécuta et la rejoignit, se plaçant face à elle, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme. S'il n'était pas aussi arrogant et emmerdant, Lily l'aurait sans doute trouvé incroyablement sexy.

\- Tu sais quelle question me poser ?

\- Évidemment que oui !

Évidemment que non. Intérieurement, elle commença à paniquer, mais elle refusait de le lui montrer, il en serait bien trop fier.

\- Alors, c'est quand tu veux.

Il la regardait sans sourciller, plongeant son regard chocolat dans ses prunelles vertes. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais James ne se montrait pas froid pour autant.

Lily glissa sa main légèrement tremblante dans sa poche tout en réfléchissant le plus vite possible à une question. Mais lorsqu'elle lui tendit la fiole, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui demander.

Le Gryffondor débouchonna le flacon, et lui lança un dernier regard pour s'assurer que c'était bon. Elle hocha rapidement la tête, même si elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête, et Potter avala le veritaserum cul-sec. Aussitôt, son visage pris un air somnolant, presque automatique, et attendit.

Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et ses mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus de deux ans. Et j'essaie par tous les moyens de faire en sorte que tu me remarques, mais je ne réussis qu'à t'embêter alors que c'est tout le contraire que je voudrais. A chaque fois que je te vois, mon coeur se gonfle dans ma poitrine, et j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi et de ne plus jamais te lâcher. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Lily était livide, et elle dut reculer et s'appuyer contre le rebord du lavabo derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Il n'avait jamais menti. Depuis tout ce temps, il l'aimait. Depuis tout ce temps, ce petit béguin qu'elle avait eu pour lui était réciproque.

Le visage de James reprit des couleurs, et il secoua la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant davantage. Puis son regard se posa sur la sorcière en face de lui, et il se précipita vers elle.

\- Lily ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux quelques seconde, se remettant du choc, puis le repoussa si vivement qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière, hébété.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini ! Un sombre idiot ! Plus stupide qu'un véracrasse !

Elle s'approcha de lui, furieuse, alors que James reculait, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il lui avait pourtant dit la vérité, non ? Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ?

Lily se mit à le frapper sur le torse de ses petits poings tout en continuant de crier.

\- Un abruti ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde ?!

\- Comme tout le monde...? balbutia-t-il, toujours sonné.

\- Me dire que tu m'aimais, passer du temps avec moi, me faire des compliments ! Non, il fallait que tu cries à tout bout de champs que tu voulais sortir avec moi ! Espèce de bon à rien !

\- Mais...

\- Tu aurais pu avoir tes chances bien plus tôt, au lieu de jouer au débile profond !

\- Mes chances plus tôt ?

\- Et oui, pauvre idiot ! Tu crois que je ressentais quoi, moi à l'époque ? On était devenu proches, on passait du temps ensemble, et du jour au lende...

\- Mais maintenant ? Tu ressens quoi pour moi ?

James avait attrapé les poignets de la jeune fille qui se calma aussitôt.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle était bien incapable de répondre à cette question. Il l'agaçait tellement, à l'humilier, à l'embêter, à être arrogant. Mais en même temps, sa réputation de roi de l'école lui faisait vraiment honneur. Elle ne pouvait véritablement pas dire qu'elle était insensible à sa prestance, à son charme, parce qu'il était véritablement beau. Mais pouvait-elle réellement dire qu'elle l'aimait ? qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Il lui plaisait physiquement, il l'attirait, mais cela n'allait pas au-delà.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais une chance. Je te l'accorde, si tu respectes aussi mes conditions.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

James rayonnait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily venait d'avouer à demi-mots que ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait plus. Ses chances avec la rouquine n'étaient donc pas nulles, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

\- Je peux alors te demander de m'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine ? On pourrait aller dans un endroit tranquille où personne ne va, si tu préfères.

La jeune fille resta sceptique, mais acquiesça, et le sourire du Gryffondor s'élargit encore.

\- Chouette ! Rendez-vous à onze heures dans le Grand Hall alors ! Je pourrai te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un idiot et qu'on peut vivre quelque chose de formidable.

Toujours rayonnant, il se pencha vers Lily, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et sortit des toilettes en sifflotant, alors que la jeune fille restait immobile, ses doigts caressant paresseusement la zone près de ses lèvres où il avait posé les siennes. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec James Potter, et au fond d'elle, elle savait que cette aventure serait merveilleuse.

OoOoOoOoO

Avant toute chose :

\- Oui, il n'y a pas vraiment de bisou (malgré que ce soit un OS de St Valentin), mais c'est voulu : la relation entre James et Lily est trop complexe pour ne se faire qu'en un OS (de mon point de vue)

\- Non, il n'y aura pas de suite, même si j'aime beaucoup ce couple.

Maintenant, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes !


End file.
